


More Like a Queen

by operation_swanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But Regina loves her anyway, Desk Sex, Emma's an idiot, F/F, Fingerfucking, Inspired By Tumblr, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, lol, plotless smut, pointless smut, swan queen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/operation_swanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't wait for the scene in OUAT when Emma eats Regina out and she asks her is she still eats like a child"</p><p>I made it less funny though because why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Regina learns she is *apparently* not the only queen in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ouat or any characters or anything 
> 
> I was scrolling through my dash on tumblr and I saw that someone had posted this post from Twitter saying that ("Can't wait for the scene in OUAT when Emma eats Regina out and she asks her is she still eats like a child") and I had to because it was just so fucking beautiful like why

 

As soon as the door to the sheriff's station slammed shut, the two women were all over each other. As lips collided and parted, tongues and licked and stroked and tasted, Emma pinned the brunette to the metal bars of a holding cell, shoving a thigh roughly between Regina's impeccable legs, grinding their hips together slowly.

 

"You-" she kissed the sweet scarlet lips roughly

 

"Can't just-" She drove her leg harder into Regina's beautiful soaked core, causing the brunette to gasp in shock and pleasure

 

"Dress up in-" Slim fingers slid through soft dark hair, gripping a handful tightly and yanking.

 

She brought her lips close the the mayor's ear and growled "fucking _**black leather**_ \- "

 

Regina bit her lip hard to suppress a whimper as Emma gripped her ass and dug her nails into the delicate flesh "And then expect me to not-"

 

The blonde gripped the black satin blouse, throwing the older woman into the cell and onto the bench that stood inside it, ripping her top off at the same time "fuck you senseless".

 

Regina stumbled, then grabbed the collar of Emma's tank top,pulling the blonde into another searing kiss. She landed with a graceless thud on the bench with Emma on top of her lap. Regina's tight leather slacks and stilettos were discarded, along with the blonde's almond jacket and tank top. The brunette wrapped her legs around Emma's hips and pulled them closer to her aching center. She leaned back against the cold wall and broke the kiss. Her fingers danced daintily over the lose button and zipper of the blondes skinny jeans. She smirked.

 

Brown eyes locked with green ones and Regina murmured huskily, "Alright then, fuck me senseless."

 

Emma's pale rose lips placed feather light kisses on the corners of mayor's swollen lips, nipped at her collarbone and at her ear, and left a wet trail with her tongue down the brunette's chest stopping at her perfect breasts. Then she pulled away, and the look Regina gave her just make her grind impossibly harder, feeling Regina's delightful slickness through her black panties. It was a look that mimicked the look she had given her at the town line a few weeks ago, when they killed the hell-demon-gargoyle-lil-shit. A look that so blantantly screamed "Holy shit Emma I need you so bad just hurry up and fuck me I just love you so much." And just like at the town line, Emma licked her lips and looked straight into the gaze.

 

"You want me to fuck you?"

 

"Oh god Emma, yes"

 

The younger woman moved lower, unclasped Regina's black lacy bra nd closed her lips around a hardening nipple. She flicked the erect bud and sucked hard. When she nibbled softly, Regina moaned and arched. After applying the same treatment to the other nipple, she slapped Regina's thigh and stood.

 

"Fine. But you have to spread."

 

The older woman snarled at the direct command, but followed it. She had fucked this idiot blonde sheriff for long enough to know that she gave as good as she got, and never gave if Regina didn't do as she was told. Since it was the same way for Regina, it all worked out. Emma kneeled down again, sucking at the damp flesh of Regina's inner thighs. Regina gripped a handful of long golden locks and and yanked her head up with a hard tug.

 

"You will eat me out _now_ , Miss Swan, or so help me" she growled.

 

Emma nodded and licked her lips. She slowly pulled the ruined panties off of Regina and stared intently at the older woman's dripping pussy for a second, before taking the first long stroke with her tongue.  The mayor cried out and clawed the silky yellow hair tighter with one hand, the other hand gripped the edge of the metal bench so tight her knuckles were turning white. Emma smirked and, using the tip of her tongue, she prodded softly at the drenched opening. The taste of Regina coated her tongue. She tasted sweet and crisp and salty and it was utterly intoxicating. 

 

"Emma..." The older woman above her snarled, her voice low and husky with lust. The sheriff looked up, emerald eyes dark, pupils blown with hunger. She pushed herself up, so her lips were level with the sweet skin of Regina's neck. She nipped and sucked at her neck a couple times before pressing her palm lightly on her airway. The brunette's breath hitched and she began to breath heavily, glaring in both annoyance and want. 

 

"You'd best be quiet _dear_." She growled mockingly into her ear. 

 

"Miss Swan, I-" Regina got cut off as Emma's hand pressed harder, preventing her from getting a decent amount of oxygen. Once Regina closed her mouth, Emma released her throat. Her tongue entered the wet opening and curled, tasting every bit of her, before exiting, and thrusting in again. Regina was whimpering and gasping as waves of pure pleasure ran through her body. 

 

After Emma decided she would give her tongue a break from nearly painful stretching to tongue-fuck the beautiful woman squirming above her. She swirled the tip of her tongue around the little bundle if nerves, earning her a sharp intake of breath and a "fuck!" The blonde grinned, as her lover rarely used profanities while getting fucked. She liked to pride herself on being the best cunt-eater in Maine- well only to Regina and herself. She brought the hooded bud into her mouth, sucking hard and tugging at it with her lips. She couldn't get enough of  her taste, her scent, or her noises as she lapped up the addicting wetness hungrily.

 

Regina adored the way the gorgeous blonde ate pussy.  It was almost as if it was the very last time she would ever get to eat pussy again, like her last meal ever. Emma practically devoured her, and was completely and utterly insatiable. Hell, she could make her come as many times as there were stars in the sky, and would still be ravenous, Regina was sure of it. 

 

She could feel herself becoming weak, her vision begin to blur, her muscles begin to quiver uncontrollably, and she was so close. Just one more lick. One more touch. One more kiss. Anything would send her over at this point. She was too far gone to stop now. So when the sheriff pulled her mouth away and stood up, Regina found herself whining, bucking her hips, craving even the tiniest of touches. 

 

"So- so close, Em-Emma..."

 

Her voice was hoarse and low, cracking with raw desire and an aching need to be touching Emma's soft, milky white skin. But leave it to Emma to put on a cocky, crooked smile and fuck the whole thing over. 

 

The blonde put on an expression of false puzzlement and wondered, "Weren't you the one who said I eat like a child?"

 

Regina's eyes widened and she felt her muscles strain, try to drag her hand between her parted thighs and fill herself with her own fingers, but she resisted.

 

 "But I was-" 

 

She didn't get to finish as Emma interrupted her with a chuckle. "Do I really eat like a child? 'Cause the way you are dripping right now, spread out in a fucking _holding cell_ , /this/ close to going over, to feeling so, so goddamn _good_   from my mouth, I think I eat more like a **queen** than anything."


	2. In which Emma learns that queens are dignified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina makes sure Emma is fully aware that queens are more dignified than she thinks
> 
> Or
> 
> Emma pays Regina back

"Reginaaaaaa..." Emma whined to herself as she looked at the text from the mayor.

 _I'm_ _sorry about the inconvenience but I have to call off our little 'activities' tonight._

After the blonde had left Regina without release, the brunette refused to involve herself in sexual intimacy of any kind for the past week and Emma was getting extremely frustrated. It was hard enough seeing the woman nonstop, but it was even worse when she would add little jokes about their sex into everyday conversation. And she did it not just to Emma. In fact the other day, she was snapping at Hook, and mentioned ice cubes. She told Mary Margaret about how Emma refused to aknowlage the fact that she was a childish eater. And now the sheriff couldn't hang out with her kid, because she was so moody. She could find a quick lay anywhere, and an even quicker one considering the one person who would do anything to get into her pants was currently doing everything to get into her pants. But it wasnt the same. With Regina, she felt so alive. So free, so happy, and so goddamn satisfied. She could probably come just from closing her eyes and picturing Regina's mouth, her lips, her eyes. But no. not since she had been stupid enough to leave Regina hanging by a hair, that close to seeing stars. She supposed she deserved it, but not really.

She texted back:

** But I need you so fucking bad **

_Really? Says the one who 'eats like a queen'. Because I don't know how bad you need me, considering that you left me there just last week, walking away with a little smirk, like I didn't need you even more than you need me. So please ponder that Miss Swan, and don't got leaving me like that, because this is what happens._

Emma groaned. She knew this would happen. She knew the second she took her mouth away from Regina's sex that this would happen. All this week, she had taken to spending her free time in her room. Said free time was used to attempt fruitlessly to not think of Regina. Then she had an idea she knew Regina couldn't resist.

So she texted back:

**I can make it up to you. I can come over right now and make it up to you.**

The reply came within seconds:

 _And how, my dear, will you manage that?_  

Emma closed her eyes and moaned, imagining all the things she could do to the delectable woman.

**I will come over to your office and I will throw you against the wall. I will rip off your clothes and find you dripping wet with no panties on. And I will bend you over that goddamned desk of yours and I will tease you. I will tease you so softly, for so long that you will be begging for me to eat you. And that's what I will do. I will eat your pussy so good that you won't be able to walk tomorrow. And as you come, I will bring my fingers to your hungry cunt and I will fuck you. Softly at first, but then rougher and rougher until you come again. And after that I will eat you out again. I will fuck you so long that you cant breathe. So hard that you can't remember your name. And so good that you never want it to end. Can I do that for you, _dear_?**

This time the response was even quicker:

_Oh dear lord, is this what I do to you? Very well, Miss Swan. Meet me at my office in five minutes._

Emma's heart leapt and her eyes widened. She jumped up and flew to her bug, not caring that her reports and other random papers where now scattered all over the floor of the station.

She rushed to Regina's office and ignored the yelp of "The mayor's busy!" from the secretary.

She flung the door open and paced into the room. The brunette was casually doing her paperwork. She didn't even look up when Emma entered the room. The blonde was shocked a bit at the casual air of the room and the woman. She stopped abruptly and shifted awkwardly, waiting for Regina to say something. Eventually she did.

"Emma, I invited you over expecting you to keep your promise. Now if you don't intend to follow through, you can leave my office, dear."

Oh. She wanted Emma to do exactly what was in the message. Okay, she thought, I'm down with that. She stalked over and grabbed the brunette by her hair, tugging it back so she could crash their lips together. Mouths opened willingly, and tongues battled feverishly as Emma flicked her hand to lock the door. She pulled Regina out of her chair and she collided with the wall. Once they brought their lips back together, Emma tore the silvery silk blouse off of Regina. The blouse in question, she noticed, was the same blouse from years before, the one she had "borrowed". She blushed a bit a the thought, but thought no more of it. Emma snuck her hand under the tight pencil skirt that Regina so annoyingly wore, and just like in the text, found no panties to cover the aching need and inevitable slickness dampening her soft inner thighs. She removed the bothersome skirt as well, leaving the delectable woman in just her bra. Emma pulled her off of the wall and threw her at the desk. Regina stumbled a bit but leaned over and spread her legs willingly. She stuck her ass higher and arched, showing Emma how aroused she was. The blonde smirked and knelt down. She brought her lips to place tiny kisses around her engorged clit, and to peck the soaked entrance. She heard a soft whimper escape Regina's swollen blood red lips and smirked. Little nips were placed along Regina's sweet thighs, and Emma's pale fingers danced teasingly up to Regina's bra-clad breasts. She continued to lick and suck and bite, moving up from thighs to a firm tan ass.

Regina's breath caught and she mewled "Emma...".

Soft lips curled into a small smile. She brought the tip of her tongue to the hard bundle of nerves and swirled it once, earning a choked whimper.

"Oh, my good girl" The sheriff cooed.

She unclasped the black lace of Regina's bra and brought her fingers to tweak and flick the hardening buds. This in turn made the former Evil Queen squirm and tense, her mouth releasing little gasps. She bucked her hips when Emma teased her entrance with a finger, inserting just the tip. Regina gasped and groaned, moving back to try and get more of Emma inside her. But the younger woman moved away again, causing the mayor to whine at the loss.

"Hey, don't complain." She snapped with a light pull of the dark hair.

Then the blonde bent over Regina's body, holding her firmly in place as her tongue teased the shell and lobe of her ear. She got up again and spanked the olive-skinned ass hard, leaving the soft flesh flushed. She heard a strangled gasp from Regina, and made contact with the delicious rear that was all hers, harder. A sharp yelp was torn from her chest as a stinging heat rushed through her body. Emma hit her again and again and again, until Regina's gorgeous ass was raw and bright pink, and her cunt was clenching around nothing.

"You could come just from me spanking you, huh?"

Regina moaned and nodded, her knees about to buckle, letting Emma take control for the time being. But only for the time being. Emma suckled her clit into her mouth, making Regina grip the edge of the polished wood until her knuckles where white.

"Fuck!" She swore loudly, grateful for the desk that was currently the only thing preventing her from collapsing.

"God, Em-Emma, please fuck... Fuck me... Please Emma please" she mewled wantonly.

Her voice was low and husky, raw with desire and cracking with need. Emma continued to tug at her nipples as she entered her with a single finger, moving in and out with a dreadful slowness. Regina moved her hips back, trying to get her to go deeper. Emma got her beg, there was no way in hell the blonde making her do it again.

"Emma..."

Emma knelt down again, and using the flat of her tongue, stroked down her wet slit. She entered with her tongue and curled it inside of her. Regina moaned. The blonde removed her tongue and brought the tip to curl around her hardened clit, swirling and licking fast. Regina could feel her body tense. She felt her legs grow weak and she felt her whole body grow impossibly warmer. And she was coming. She brought a hand around her to grab a fistful of golden locks, holding Emma to her throbbing pussy, making her stay put.

"Oh fuck EMMA!"

Regina had barely recovered when Emma entered a finger inside of her again. The mayor bucked and jerked, as she was so sensitive. The blonde sheriff slowly pulled out, and thrusted back in gently. The younger woman continued her ministrations until Regina had recovered enough for another thorough fucking. Once she had, Emma tucked another digit in and began to thrust evenly, increasing her pace until Regina was meeting Emma thrust for thrust, fingers curling and twisting as the older woman pushed back into long fingers fast. Each time the brunette would meet Emma's knuckles, she would let out a small grunt. The savior's palm made contact with her arse once more, causing her to hiss and arch. Emma continued to spank her, turning her firm ass red and raw. She slowed to a stop and the queen whimpered. Emma bend over her so her breasts were pressed to the older woman's back. Regina felt teeth nip the shell of her ear and heard a low, husky whisper. The whisper was full of lust and deep arousal and a bit of something like smugness.

"Touch yourself"

Cocoa eyes widened and scarlet lips parted slightly, but Regina obeyed. She brought her fingers between her sticky thighs and began to roll her bundle of nerves between her fingers. She gasped and mewled, her senses in overdrive. So when the gorgeous blonde slammed her fingers back into her, she came. She came quivering and jerking, and she let out a choked sob. She all but collapsed on her desk, most likely crushing some very important paperwork. But she could not give a fuck. It was too good. Her chest heaved and she stood up on shaky legs as she fell into Emma's embrace and drowned in Emma's lips. Emma broke the kiss and threaded her fingers through silky chocolate hair.

She looked into Regina's eyes with her sparkling jade ones and asked "I promised you one more. You think you can handle it?"

Regina smirked.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Swan?" She replied with a sly curl of her swollen lips.

Emma grinned.

"I suppose it is, Madame Mayor."

"On your knees then."

Emma looked at her, confused and unwilling.

"I accepted your challenge Miss Swan, so get on your knees... Or else I win by default, and I know how much you hate that." Regina sneered.

The blonde growled, and grudgingly knelt to her knees. The queen grinned and eased herself onto her desk, spreading her legs so Emma could have an easier time using her precious mouth. When the savior understood why she was on her knees and dove hungrily at Regina's overly sensitive cunt. A hiss escaped the bruised lips from the overstimulation, and she pushed Emma's head away. But as she felt the need rebuild again, she pushed Emma's mouth onto her sex again. The younger woman was devouring her pussy, practically making out with it. Her darkened emerald eyes sparkled with ravenous longing.

Regina managed to catch her breath and gasp out, without sounding too overcome by sex "You look much too undignified at the moment to be a queen, my dear. In fact, the way you are eating me is more like a child with an ice cream cone than even a princess, much less a queen." And    a sneered The blonde growled, and grudgingly knelt to her knees. The queen grinned and eased herself onto her desk, spreading her legs so Emma could have an easier time using her precious mouth. When the savior understood why she was on her knees and dove hungrily at Regina's overly sensitive cunt. A hiss escaped the bruised lips from the overstimulation, and she pushed Emma's head away. But as she felt the need rebuild again, she pushed Emma's mouth onto her sex again. The younger woman was devouring her pussy, practically making out with it. Her darkened emerald eyes sparkled with ravenous longing. Regina managed to catch her breath and gasp out, without sounding too overcome by sex "You look much too undignified at the moment to be a queen, my dear. In fact, the way you are eating me is more like a child with an ice cream cone than even a princess, much less a queen."

And with her snide remark, Regina came for a third time. And it was nearly too much. She didn't think she could handle the amount of stimulation and pleasure. She was going to explode. She was going to die. It was too good, but painful at the same time. Once her body had calmed down, her chest pounding, muscles twitching, she swallowed and placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips.

"Thank you my dear. You certainly paid me back well."

Emma just chuckled.

"And the way you came for me three fucking times, I'd say that you're even less of a queen than me."


End file.
